Revenge Starts with W
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: Everybody in the Weasley Family is getting tired of the twins and their incessant pranks, but only Bill is brave enough to stop them. The only way to bring the twins down is by a full on prank war- Weasley style.
1. And It All Begins

_**Summary: Everybody in the Weasley Family is getting tired of the twins and their incessant pranks, but only Bill is brave enough to stop them. The only way to bring the twins down is by a full on prank war- Weasley style.**_

Chapter 1:

And It All Begins

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good M-OOOOO-rning brother!"

Bill opened his eyes slowly before letting out a huge shriek. He bolted up in bed and pushed Fred away. One moment he was sleeping peacefully and the next his younger brother was staring down at him with a huge grin.

"Fred," he sighed angrily. He fell back on to his pillow and closed his eyes. "What have I told you about putting your face close to mine when I am sleeping?" To Bill this was not a normal statement, but living with the twins meant that it was a common occurrence.

"Sorry Bill, but me and George brought you muffins." Bill opened one eye and noticed George, who was now standing by the bed, with a plate of golden brown muffins with a cinnamon crumbly topping.

Bill sat up once more and gave Fred a dubiouslook. "No we did not bake 'em," he started with a bigger grin. "Mum made 'em this morning for breakfast so we decided to bring you one." Fred grabbed a muffin and placed it on Bill's bed neatly before backing away.

"Are you going to eat it," asked George innocently. He stuck the plate on Bill's bedside table and walked over to his twin.

"Okay," sighed Bill after a few seconds of silence; besides he was very hungry. Slowly, he raised the muffin to his lips, while the twins watched in glee, and took a big bite. Suddenly the twins ran back as Bill spat a dirt clod on the floor. "Ew," he gagged, "what is…urgh! You two!"

"You fell right into that one," called Charlie from his bed as he watched the twins leave; the boys were cackling loudly.

"Shut it Charlie." Bill spat once more on to his floor and jumped out of bed. "Like you can talk, you have been pranked by those two before. I mean look, you have to stay in my room last night because of their slime prank."

Charlie rubbed his eyes and replied thoughtfully, "I still wonder where they got the slime from."

"Charlie the point is that the twins are out of control pranking machines and they need to be stopped." Bill slammed his foot down with emphasis.

Only two days ago did Bill and Charlie started their summer vacation only to be pranked twice by the twins. On the first night back Fred placed a toad in Bill's soup ("get it?" laughed Fred as his family ran from the table, "hog-WARTS!") then Charlie woke up to find gnomes in his bed, who were not very happy for George rented the room to them in trade for their help, and later on had his room slimed. Now after the dirt filled muffin Bill was pretty fed up.

Charlie slipped on his house shoes, "And how do you suppose we do that, oh master mind?"

Bill just grinned at his brother; not his usual grin, the one that ladies loved, but a maniacal one. "Just follow along brother for this is going to be one heck of a summer!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The twins did what?" asked Arthur incredulously even though he already knew the answer.

Bill undid his small ponytail and retied it; he always did this out of frustration. "Gave me a muffin filled with dirt."

"And you want what?" questioned Arthur trying to understand the point of this little meeting.

"Permission to prank the back good and hard," finished Bill, tired of the incessant questions.

Arthur Weasley placed his glass down on the table and rubbed his tired eyes behind his frames. He was sitting in the kitchen, enjoying his morning coffee, when Bill and Charlie cornered him. Bill went off on a monologue while Charlie sat quietly in his chair and added commentary when needed about how "evil" the twins are. "Why don't you just tell your mother and she will punish them," he reasoned.

"Because dad," impatiently called Bill. Already Bill thought over that idea, but he knew it would fail. "You know that mum will punish them, they will take it and continue pranking!"

"I see what you mean Bill, but your mum will disapprove of this…" he trailed off at the sight of a plate of golden brown muffins near the stove. "Oo who made these muffins?" Arthur retrieved the plate and sat back down.

"Dad don't!" warned Charlie, but the patriarch already took a huge bite. With great amusement, Charlie and Bill watched their father rushed over to the sink and run his tongue under the cool faucet.

Still coughing, Arthur returned to his seat and sighed, "uh, okay fine! You two may have your prank war, but…"

"Let me guess, there is some catch," moodily interrupted Bill. He grabbed a muffin and wondered how the twins even managed to fill it with dirt.

"Yes there is," smiled Arthur pleasantly, "I am giving you guys three weeks, four weeks max, to put the twins in their place so that I can take your mother out without fear of the twins creating chaos."

"Deal," exclaimed the boys for they knew they could stop the twins by then.

Arthur rose from his seat and headed towards the doorway, "Good now throw these muffins away before anyone else finds them. If your mother asks I will be in my shed."

"Congrats Bill," remarked Charlie making no move to throw the muffins out, He clapped his brother on the back before leaning back comfortably in his chair.

"Thanks Charlie, but we are going to need more help to take down Fred and George…"

The two paused in fear for they believed that Fred and Geroge were walking down the steps. "Morning Bill and Charlie." Bill sighed, it was only Ron. The little boy smiled at them and grinned at the huge plate of muffins, "Can I have a muffin?"

The oldest boys exchanged a look. "Sure…" answered Charlie slyly, before Bill could stop him. Charlie handed Ron one and the little boy shoved it down.

Just as quick as he ate it he spat it back up on the floor. A lovely dirt clod, with grass blades still connected, lay smudged on their mother's clean tile. "Yuck! Who did this?"

"Fred and George," answered Bill. He smiled at the glare on his little brither's face. "So that is why we are going to need your help."

"My help," questioned Ron for he was the last person in the house to be asked fir help. Bill picked him up and sat him down on the table- despite their mother's wrath about any body parts being on her clean table. "For what?"

"You shall see little brother," whispered Bill in reply. He motioned for Charlie and Ron to lean in closer and after ten minutes of whispering the three set off on their missions.

_**You like?**_

_**Reviews make me smile!**_


	2. This Means War!

_**Thank you readers for all the love! I apologize but my schedule has become very busy and my stories will be updated Saturdays or Sundays!**_

_**Sorry and Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2:

This Means War

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good morning Fred," yawned George as he sat up in his bed. He looked down at their messy floor and decided it was not worth the risk to get out of bed and step on anything sharp that could be on the floor.

George looked over at his brother's bed where Fred was watching his slippers carefully. Fred picked up one of the brown slippers before tossing it back on the floor with its pair.

"Good morning," said Fred. He laid back on his bed and asked, "Do you think Bill and Charlie would ever try to get revenge at us for the muffin prank from yesterday."

Both boys cracked up at how brilliant their idea was. Due to there baking skills, possibly acquired through Molly's genes, they were able to make delicious looking muffins with a disgusting dirt core.

"No…" started George but he trailed when one of Fred's slippers slapped him in the face. He was about to throw it back when a mysterious creamy yellow gloop leaked slightly from it. Slowly George stuck a finger in it and placed the same finger in to his mouth. "Vanilla pudding!" he gasped happily before taking another taste.

"Phew," sighed Fred, grabbing the other slipper and trying some for himself. "I thought this was glue." The twins continued to eat the pudding until Fred stated in a serious voice, "I think Bill and Charlie are behind this."

"Naw they would never try to prank us, especially with something this lame and tasty," answered George. He hopped off his bed to a safe spot on the floor and grabbed his white towel, but shrieked loudly causing Fred to look over at him. "Maybe you are right," reasoned George as pulled away his hand that was covered in white paint.

Fred jumped off of his own bed only to sink his feet in a water and oil mixture stain on the carpet. "George Fabian Weasley I think we have been drawn in to a prank war," he whispered while looking around for a towel to clean off his feet. Fred substituted a dirty t-shirt for the task instead.

"Fred Gideon Weasley, I agree with you, but we shall not worry."

"Why do you say that?" prompted Fred knowing exactly where his brother was going with this.

George wrapped his arm around his twin's shoulder and called, "Because we are Forge and Gred and our expert pranksters!" The two hi-fived and dived towards their prank chest that was located under Fred's bed, a place that no one- except the twins- would go under, to start the works on another great prank.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you all know why you are here?" questioned Billy in a commanding voice.

"Er…no," answered Ginny sweetly. She, along with Ron and Percy, was sitting on Bill's bedroom floor while Charlie lounged on his bed lazily.

Bill sighed quietly as he sat down next to his brother. "Well you guys are here because there are two menaces that live with us." Ginny still looked confused, but Bill pressed on with his speech, "They constantly prank us mercilessly and it is time we stopped them."

"This is just plain stupid," cried Percy, bringing everyone's attention on him, "this is Fred and George we are talking about, pranking is in their blood."

The room went quiet with the two younger Weasleys staring at Bill and then towards Percy. "If you are going to talk like that, then leave." Bill pointed to door with emphasis and waited patiently until Percy stood up and pompously left the room; maybe he would return and help them later on down the road. "Now that I know which of my siblings are dedicated to this plan, we must talk strategy."

"What is that?" inquired Ginny.

Bill was starting to get agitated with the useless questions and blank stares from Ron and Ginny. "Never mind. Already Charlie and I have come up with several pranks for them this morning…"

Charlie sat up, and interrupted with, "Which they will be expecting soon…" A loud scream, followed by an even louder one, floated through the air from several levels above. "Yes! We got them!" The older boys high-fived while Ron smiled for it was his idea to use pudding.

"What if they get you two back?" asked Ginny quietly.

"We are prepared for that, this is a prank war, and if they get us back then we will retaliate until they are stopped."

Charlie nodded along with his brother's words and added, "For now you two must act like you know nothing until Bill and I call upon you two for help. Now break!" He watched as Ron and Ginny stared at him looking dumbfounded. "That means you guys can leave."

With a smile, Ginny and Ron left to their own destinations. Ginny was the most excited about this plan, for even though the twins liked to prank her brothers more, they loved to get their fair share of laughs off of her. This included putting a fake snake in her bed and ruining her last birthday party by placing red dye in her kiddy pool- magical red dye that not only stained her swimsuit, but her skin too.

Ginny began to head to the kitchen when Fred and George rushed at her with worried glances.

"Did Bill and Char hear us scream?" whispered Fred quickly while looking around to see if Ginny was followed.

Once Ginny shook her head, so that her red pigtails bounced around, the twins let out quiet shrieks of glee and fist bumped proudly. "I can't believe they fell for it!"

Ginny just shrugged, but could not help asking, "Fell for what?"

Fred looked around again before pulling his twin and sister into the food pantry. Once inside, George handed her a cookie and stated, "Our plan to make us think that they could actually prank us…"

George, sensing what his twin was about to say, continued, "…now we are going to get them back, and get them good…"

"…so that is why we are requesting your help," finished Fred giving Ginny a smile.

"But I promised to help Bill," she cried out loudly. The twins clapped their hands on he mouth and gave her a look.

"Have you heard of a double agent?" asked Fred as helped himself to a box of crackers after removing his hand.

"No…"

The twins exchanged looks as if they were one hundred percent sure they wanted Ginny's help. Silence filled the pantry, except for the sounds or snacking, when Fred explained, "Well you will pretend to be helping them…"

"…while really helping us."

Ginny could not believe what she was hearing- the twins actually wanted her help against Bill and Charlie. "B-but I promised…"

Fred cupped his hand over her mouth again and started, "If you do, we will…"

"…promise not to prank you for a year…"

"…and not ruin your next birthday party!"

"Really?" she asked very excited. Only when the twins nodded did she squeal happily, this time in a soft voice, and cried, "Okay then!"

Fred poked his head out the doorway only to see the kitchen as empty as before. "Come along little sis, for we have to start planning." The twins then dragged Ginny out the pantry and into the backyard while being completely oblivious to the redhead that was watching them.

_**Ready for the war to start? I know I am!**_


End file.
